Sayuri
by whynotlive
Summary: Amon, while on surveillance, meets a girl- Sayuri. Shes one of the first people he starts to really care about- only problem is she's a bender. Amon/OC My first Legend of Korra fic, please be kind :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Legend of Korra **

The sky was almost completely black as the clouds covered the moon and the stars. Amon flew off the roof of a building onto another with a small group of chi blockers following closely behind. Amon stood up and surveyed their position. Today, he and several hand-selected equalists were doing surveillance. It wasn't common for Amon to join the group on rounds but the Avatar was not a common foe. A chi blocker slipped down the slanted roof toward Amon.

"We have received word that the Avatar has already returned to Air Bender Island. What would you like to do?"

Amon flicked a wrist and the equalists scattered. The masked figure crouched on the roof, alone. The home he was on top of overlooked Republic City's park. Amon's night was free of appointments and the peace was rare. Leading a revolution was a messy business. His eyes drifted around the perimeter of the park. It was almost completely quiet. He looked up at the bright, full moon when the sounds of light footsteps were suddenly directly beneath him.

"_On a day of spring_

_When the sun shines calmly,_

_Why do the cherry blossoms fall_

_Without having a calm heart."_

Amon soundlessly dropped off the roof and slipped behind one of the park's trees once the noises got a bit farther away. A girl's light and airy voice softly echoed about the park. He peered from between the branches of the thick, short maple tree at the girl. She was about the age of the Avatar. Her long glossy black hair swung behind her as she whirled to her own voice. Her thin body was of a ballerina or some other kind of dancer. She sung with reverence for her music, almost like a prayer. The girl's wiry arms held a small leather bound notebook.

"_The summer grasses- brave soldiers' dreams,_

_I'm not interested in them._

_All through the times, _

_There have been mountains of bone."_

The girl twirled around and Amon could clearly see her delicate face. She tucked a lock of raven black hair behind her hair. Her eyes were emerald green and they almost sparkled in the dim light she was in. Amon listened to her voice until she was tired and sat down on the grass. She hummed to herself and opened her journal. The teen smiled and wrote swiftly as inspiration filled her. Amon was captivated by her. _I'm the base of a revolution _he thought to himself; _I can't busy myself with silly crushes. _

Was it just a crush? Certainly not any love-at-first-sight fairy tale junk, he did not believe in anything like that. It was a crush, he decided, a tiny reminder of his humanity. Amon watched the girl stand up. He promised himself not to return to the park at this time again, in case the girl came back.

The girl paused and leaned against the tree behind her. Amon stayed still as she turned her head towards his hiding place. Her shoulders suddenly drooped. She sighed and moved her gaze up to the sky.

"_The summer is about to end_

_A small fire work is going out_

_Somehow it resembles my loneliness_

_I feel very lonely."_

Her voice was sadder and quieter this time. She quickly pulled her light jacket closer and hurried away from the tree. Amon sighed underneath his mask. He turned to leave just before the girl shrieked once. He flew back in the shadows and silently climbed back onto the roof. He ran across several homes before stopping and stooping behind a chimney. He looked around the edge of the chimney at the group of people below him. Three older boys- another Triad, he thought- were laughing around her. Each of the boys wore a different color. They stood in a triangle around the girl. Her green eyes flashed with anger, and then terror as one of the boys attempted to yank away her journal. He laughed and pulled harder. She kicked him swiftly but he did not move; in fact he barely loosened his grip. Amon pulled his fists into tight balls. The boy bended away the ground under her feet. She stumbled and dropped her book. Another boy in red picked it up and flipped through it, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Useless."

He growled.

"Maybe she's got some other valuables on her. We better search her."

The boy's grins were large and perverted. They took a step toward her and she jumped up, ready to defend herself. Amon dodged behind the boys in a blur and quickly knocked them off their feet with a practiced move. They scrambled to get up but he kicked one in their stomach, effectively taking them down for the moment. The other two surrounded him, sizing him up.

"Isn't this Amon? That equalist guy?"

The other boy laughed.

"We'd be doin' this town a favor by gettin' rid of this piece of trash!"

_Foolish benders. _One of the boys shot him a fireball which he quickly dodged. He reached out his hand to grab the fire bender, but was distracted by another shriek from the girl.

"Calm down buddy, wouldn't want your lady friend to get hurt, would ya?"

The boy was holding her by the neck and he could see the light bruises forming already. She struggled but wasn't able to be freed. Amon grabbed the fire bender anyways, clamping down on his shoulder. The boy screamed and shrunk to the ground. Amon did a series of quick jabs on his body.

"Hey! What did you do?"

Amon stooped over the fallen boy. He looked up.

"Nothing serious."

Amon smiled behind his mask.

"Just blocked his chi is all."

The remaining boy, a water bender, tightened his grip of the girl's neck. She gasped once and threw her arms to his hands, trying to pry them off. Amon charged at him. The water bender dropped the girl in horror and fled. Amon quickly followed him and pulled him to the ground, punching him. The water bender kicked Amon off and jumped up. Gathering water from a nearby fountain, he warned Amon to stay back. The bender was shaky and sloppy. It was easy for Amon to dodge his attack and get behind him. Amon hit the last member of the Triad several times in the back. The bender fell back and struggled to move.

"It's useless. Your powers will return later."

Amon looked down at the bender with both a silent warning and a promise that he'd be back. He returned to the girl, looking her over for injuries.

"You… You saved me?"

The girl was standing up now, shakily pulling her journal from a bush. She looked at Amon questioningly.

"Benders are the scum of Republic City. Of the world."

He stated.

"I know who you are and what you think of benders. I… I'm Sayuri."

The girl looked like she was about to speak, but stopped. Amon bowed slightly and climbed up another building. He stood on the roof and looked at the girl. She watched him for a moment before bowing back and walking down the street.

"This city is not very safe after dark," he called after her, leaving the warning hanging between them.

"_The grass is wet with white dews._

_Wind is blowing incessantly in the fall field._

_The wind scattered the white dews._

_They look like the beads _

_Which are not tied and are scattered_

_All over the field."_

**I didn't write those songs (well, actually they're haiku's)! Here's my source: ..jp/~ They were cool right? Anyways, this is my first Legend of Korra fic. I want this to be a multi-chapter one if you guys show interest in it! Reviews are appreciated, as always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any tv shows, including Legend of Korra D: **

Sayuri approached a dark building and gently unlocked its wooden door, cautiously looking over her shoulder. It creaked a little, but no one seemed to stir inside the house. She tip-toed inside and lightly closed the door behind her. The entire room was dark- the only light she noticed was the moon shining in through one of her windows. Sayuri sighed and continued her silent walk through the house. She stopped in front of her dad's room, listening for the snoring of her father. She almost instantly heard it. It made her smile and shake her head, but she soon slipped passed the door and to her own room.

Sayuri opened her room's door and placed her journal in her bookshelf, quickly undressing for bed. She was exhausted after her encounter with Amon and those thugs he'd fought off. She'd heard about him- the things he did to benders- and even witnessed some of his skills tonight. He had seemed so kind to her. He _saved _her. How could he be such a terror to her people? He couldn't have known she was a bender though. Perhaps he had assumed she was just another average non-bender. Sayuri sighed.

_Amon stood on the rooftop above her, staring down. Sayuri looked up at him, watching his eyes on her for a moment before turning around. Sayuri's thoughts were scattered and she panicked for a second, wondering if her could tell who she really was. Wondering if he would hurt her if he knew. _

"_This city is not very safe after dark."_

_He gently scolded. Sayuri blushed a little. He was worried about her. Partially as a thank-you and partially as a gift of some kind, she sang him a portion of her favorite song. _

"_The grass is wet with white dews._

_Wind is blowing incessantly in the fall field._

_The wind scattered the white dews._

_They look like the beads _

_Which are not tied and are scattered_

_All over the field."_

_She kept her back turned until she reached her home. _

Sayuri dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Her arms were sore after being pulled on and her head was pounding. She didn't want to think anymore, just sleep.

Sayuri yawned. She glanced around the large room, listening to the sounds of pencils on paper. Her history professor was droning on about some ancient war and her mind couldn't be farther away.

"- and there will be an exam Tuesday. Class dismissed."

Sayuri dumped all her papers into a folder and stood up. She was so glad it was finally Friday. She only had two classes today, leaving her with the rest of the day for herself. Sayuri walked down the university's large halls towards the front entrance, letting her mind wander.

"_The nonbending evolution has begun! Join the equalists today!"_

Sayuri stopped in the back of a large crowd. She could see a tall, unshaven man on top of a box, passing out equalist posters. The crowd cheered and clapped, but slowly began to disperse. Sayuri quickly turned on her heels, walking through another one of the university's corridors. The people in the halls slowly diminished until she was alone. She turned left once more and opened an unmarked door. Turing the handle, she smiled softly. The door swung open in to a meditation garden. The garden used to serve as a popular spot for students to relax, but nowadays it seemed only her and the song birds knew about it.

Trees lined the fenced in area along with several garden plots. Flowers had gone unkempt so long that they escaped their small neat beds, spiraling into the grass in the middle of the garden. A single small pond covered in leaves sat in the left corner. Sayuri took a deep breath and leaned down to pick one of the flowers. It was a pink and white azalea with several delicate petals. She placed it in her raven hair and sat down next to the pond. She began humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

Sayuri opened her journal to one of its earliest pages. Her mother's script spelled out her name, along with a small note.

_Happy birthday Sayuri! I love you, hunny._

Sayuri had received the journal about three or four years ago, when her mother was very sick. Only a month after Sayuri's birthday passed, her mother died. Quickly closing the old journal, Sayuri brought her attention to the pond. She moved her hands in rhythmic motions, watching as the water rose up and twisted around in the air. The garden was one of the few places she allowed herself to water bend anymore. The equalists ruined any chances of benders publicly using their abilities. Sayuri stood up and practiced some bending stances while whipping water through the air. She smiled to herself and began to hum louder.

On top of a nearby roof, two chi-blockers were crouched down low. After a while, they watched Sayuri stand up and leave the garden. The two men quickly jumped up and raced away from the roof, prepared to report back to Amon.

"We have completed our surveillance on that bender girl, sir."

Amon turned around from the large map he was looking at.

"What bender girl?"

He absentmindedly asked. The Lieutenant was standing next to him, marking the map with a red marker.

"The black haired girl- Sayuri, sir."

Amon's eyes widened.

"Ah. I was not aware she was a bender…"

"Yes, a water bender. Would you like us to bring her to you?"

The chi-blockers probably expected Sayuri to be 'cleansed of her bending.'

"No. No, stay away from her. Do not touch her- do you understand?"

The chi-blockers nodded and swiftly left the room. The Lieutenant turned around.

"Who is this girl, Amon?"

"No one important."

"Then why have you placed her on surveillance?"

"That is none of your concern."

The Lieutenant lingered for a moment before looking at the map again. Amon sighed and wandered to a window. He placed his hands on the window frame, watching the city below.

"Why are you anxious over that girl?"

The Lieutenant interrupted.

"I told you, it is none of your concern."

"As your second in command, I have a _right to know_-"

"A right to know what?"

"A right to know if there are any active threats against the equalists that need to be… neutralized."

Amon stayed quiet for a second before turning around to stare at the Lieutenant.

"There is no such threat."

Amon grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"Keep out of my business, Lieutenant."

Amon opened the door and slammed it closed again. He quickly climbed atop roof and ran across it, quickly jumping to another.

**I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in forever! Don't worry, I won't abandon my story. I have finals really soon so chapters will be sporadic. Also, the link to the page where I got those poems from last chapter didn't work. Sorry, I'll try reposting it again this time: ..jp/~ Thanks a ton for your kind reviews! I'll try getting my next chapter done faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry last chapter took so long to get out (and it was short too). Then I got sick really badly (huzzah for recovering!) and next week starts finals. Enough with the excuses, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sayuri!**

Sayuri sat with her long legs folded under her, watching the sun gently start to set in Republic City's park. The sky turned pinkish and the birds in the area quieted down. She placed a long black bookmark into her history textbook and shut it. A thump landed behind her, making her jump in surprise. She turned to see Amon standing in a strong stance. Sayuri tilted her head a tiny bit.

"Hello."

Amon stayed quiet but Sayuri could feel his eyes on her. She looked up at his face for a moment before flicking her view back to the sky. After a few moments Amon sat next to her on the grass, cross legged.

"You are a water bender."

Sayuri nodded.

"And you are the leader of an anti-bending revolution. Quite a pair we make, huh?"

They were both quiet again. Sayuri cautiously stretched her hand out between them, slowly at first, but then quickly found Amon's hand. She was surprised and a little confused that he did not pull away from her. They did not move until the sun completely disappeared and a few stars started to fade into the sky. Sayuri tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should…"

She trailed off, but Amon stood up anyways.

"We cannot do this again."

Sayuri laid back down on the grass, looking straight up at the sky.

"Why? Because you hate me?"

Amon rushed to interrupt her.

"No, I do not hate you-"

Sayuri quickly propped herself up on her hands.

"You hate people _like_ me? You think I'm unnatural? That I need to be fixed-"

"Cleansed."

"Use whatever word you wish, it makes no difference."

Amon turned away from Sayuri.

"See? You're not even trying to convince me otherwise because you _know _that it's true!"

"Stop being foolish!"

Amon clenched his fists.

"I am leading a _revolution. _I am _this close _to getting everything I've worked for-"

"And now you're worried that I'll put doubt in you! You know it's wrong to do what you're doing, you just need a push!"

"Don't try and change me! I know my beliefs are right!"

Amon screamed at her.

"How can it be right to hurt innocent people?"

"Do not make benders out to look like _innocent _people!"

"But they are innocent people! What have _I _done that is so evil? Nothing! I just _happen _to be able to bend!"

"I barely know you, you could be-"

Sayuri stood up, her hair spilling into her face. She rushed at Amon, throwing a punch at his chest. She pushed him until he grabbed her wrists, holding her steady.

"You're right. You _barely _know me, so do not accuse me-"

"I'm not accusing you of anything!"

"Bull!"

Sayuri looked up at him, her eyes suddenly brimming in angry tears.

"You have a power, a power that can hurt people! You can easily kill a non-bender if you felt like it! Benders… Benders are _monsters!" _

He released her hands and pushed her away. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I am not a _monster. _I am not some _weapon_ used to kill people! I am a human being!"

Sayuri wiped her eyes and put her hands around her shoulders. Amon turned around, facing away from her.

"I… I need to leave."

Sayuri sighed deeply. She nodded, still not looking at him, as she heard him start walking away.

* * *

Sayuri stayed in the park long until the moon had risen up and her eyes had dried. She felt humiliated. She couldn't really expect Amon to be anything more than a threat to her, could she? Sayuri grabbed her textbook and headed off into the streets of the city. She hoped she would get home before her dad noticed her absence, but he worked such long hours at the factory to support her she doubted he would do little else then jump right into bed. As she walked through the main roads, Sayuri remembered Amon's warning from when they first meet.

"_This city is not very safe after dark."_

She huffed. He doesn't even care about her, why should she follow his advice now? In the back of her mind she remembered a shortcut through several alleys that she used to take. The wind gently blowed Sayuri's hair into her face. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and quickly fixed her messy hair. She decided to take the shortcut and she confidently turned off the main road into a long unlit backstreet. The road was completely quiet, save for a few animals rustling around in garbage cans.

After walking down the alley for a few minutes, a loud crash echoed from behind her and she quickly took a defensive stance. Sayuri turned around, but saw nothing.

"Just my imagination."

She whispered to herself.

"Or not."

A low man's voice replied to her, mid-laugh. Sayuri turned around to face the man who emerged from behind the shadows. He was a scruffy older man with ragged clothes. Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"You seriously do not want to annoy me tonight. Just go away, ok?"

The man reached into a sleeve of his long shirt and pulled out a dagger.

"I just want a little money, I'll leave you alone once I get all your yuans."

He cackled. Sayuri shivered and backed up a few steps.

"I'm warning you old man…"

The man walked closer.

"Who are you calling old?"

Sayuri reached for her belt and popped open her small pouch of water. She bended it out and lashed it at the man. He quickly dodged her and ran closer. He pointed the dagger at her with a smirk. The old man was practically at her throat and Sayuri stopped, mid-attack.

"Want to try anything else?"

The man pushed the knife closer.

"I didn't think so."

Sayuri quickly kicked the man in front of her and watched as he fell backwards. He grabbed her shirt and she pulled back just as the tip of the knife scratched her forehead. The man lost his grip on her and fell against the stone street with a groan. Sayuri bended the water into a frozen spike and held it to his neck.

"Stay away from me."

She stole his dagger and left him on the ground as she sprinted away.

* * *

Sayuri was in the middle of pondering over buying fruit at the market when a hand tapped her shoulder and pulled her backwards. She gasped but another hand was placed over her mouth and before she knew it she was standing inside an abandoned store. She blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Amon suddenly was standing in front of her; a small line of chi-blockers backing him.

"No need to be so dramatic about getting me to talk to you."

Sayuri folded her arms and swept her bangs out of her eyes. Amon turned around and nodded to the chi-blockers, who suddenly turned around and left the room. Amon walked closer to Sayuri, suddenly reaching between them. Sayuri had a fleeting thought that her bending was about to be taken away, but Amon's hand moved to her face instead. He traced the light cut that was diagonally slashed from her eyebrow to the top of her forehead.

"What happened?"

Sayuri did not brush away Amon's hands, but she sighed.

"Nothing."

She regretted not remembering to heal herself before she left the house this morning. That was one of her favorite perks of water bending.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. It's just a little cut. Is that all you forced me in here for?"

"I did not mean to force you. You can go whenever you want."

Sayuri stayed silent but did not move.

"How did you get it?"

He was looking at her cut again. She hadn't thought it was that noticeable.

"It was when I was walking home from the park yesterday. Some guy tried to mug me-"

"You were attacked?"

Amon's voice was sharp.

"No, it was just a little fight is all. He barely touched me."

"I told you to be more careful but you didn't listen, now look at yourself!"

"Relax! I can fight for myself you know! Don't pretend like I need a defender all the time, because I don't!"

Amon gritted his teeth from behind his mask. Sayuri watched him carefully.

"You know, it wasn't a bender that tried to mug me. It was a _non_-bender_. _They aren't as innocent as they pretend to be."

Amon clenched his fists.

"Stop trying to _sway_ me!"

Sayuri closed her eyes and touched her cool hand against her cut. Her head was starting to pound and the last thing she felt like getting was a migraine. Amon pushed her hand away and put his to her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

Before Sayuri even noticed what was happening, Amon had a chair beneath her and she was sitting down. She opened her eyes again but even the dim light was bothering her. She tried not to squint when she looked at him.

"I'm fine."

Amon frowned , suddenly glad his mask didn't allow Sayuri to see what his expression was.

"I can tell that you're squinting."

Sayuri pouted for a second before taking out her pouch of water. She hesitated for a second, but continued to open it. She surrounded her hand with the liquid, now watching it light up a lighter shade of blue. She put her hand on her cut and closed her eyes. It stung for a second, but after a moment she could feel the cut heal. She took away her hand to reveal smooth skin. Amon carefully watched her as she bended her water away again. After a few moments, Sayuri stood up again.

"Wait- I think we should talk about what happened."

"And say what? You think I'm a freak, I disagree. End of story."

"That's not what I think about you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Sayuri, listen to me-"

"I'm tired of listening to you now, Amon."

The pair were quiet. Amon stepped to the side and Sayuri passed by him towards the door. She paused as she reached the handle, but didn't look back. Sayuri opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, allowing the door to slip closed behind her. Amon stared the where she had stood, wondering if he should go after her.

"Amon, sir, the Lieutenant wants to speak with you right away."

Amon turned towards the lone chi-blocker. He nodded and turned to go out the back door of the store.

**How'd you like it guys? I hope it was good, I had to edit this chapter a couple times to get it right. I have some new ideas for the ending though ;) Haha, opps, its one in the morning, I should probably get to sleep…. Or maybe start on the next chapter… :)**

**Also, I just noticed none of my line breaks were working! And the link I used still doesn't work! Ugh. Hope I at least fixed the line breaks this time *_***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, apologies for updating so late! I know, I know, I'm awful. I had a serious case of writers block, but I have recovered well! Anyways, this chapter has a lot to do with the last episode where Korra got kidnapped. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, **_**spoilers!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers*spoliers***_

Sayuri was sitting in her backyard, finishing homework. She sat indian-style in the grass, leaning over her thick notebook. In the corner of her eye, she saw a figure climb over her fence.

"Always with the dramatic entrances."

She sighed. Amon sat down next to her. She turned her head towards him and stared daggers.

"Is it true that you kidnapped Avatar Korra?"

"No."

He replied simply. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Then who did?"

"Councilman Tarrlock. I'm sure you will hear about it all tomorrow."

Sayuri was surprised, but nodded. A few scattered rain drops began to fall and she looked up at the gray sky, listening for the rumble of thunder.

"We should go inside before we both get sick."

Sayuri said as she huddled her notebook out of the rain. Amon tilted his head.

"Your family is not home?"

"My family consists of me and my father. He is working the night shift and won't be back until late tomorrow morning."

Sayuri grabbed Amon's hand and pulled him through the back door of her house, into the living room. She sat them down on her small tan couch. The room was decorated simply and nicely. It felt homey and very lived-in.

"So."

Sayuri was staring up expectantly at Amon. He looked back at her with dark and confused eyes. It was awkward for a few moments as the pair stayed silent. She slowly and hesitantly reached up her hand and placed it on his mask. She traced the details of it as she studied it. Amon swiftly moved his hand to grip her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

Sayuri looked up at him guiltily.

"Uh, sorry. I was just…"

She trailed off. Amon lowered his hand back down, but kept a delicate hold on hers. They looked up at each other and Sayuri's face broke into a light blush. She moved her other hand back to his mask and she pushed it up, stopping once his lips were exposed. She blushed harder and slowly leaned in. Her eyes closed when she saw Amon leaning in as well. Their lips lightly brushed together. Amon moved his hand into her hair and after a moment they parted. Sayuri's heart was fluttering in her chest and she placed her hand over it.

"Wow."

Fleeting thoughts passed through her head. _I just kissed an Equalist, this is insane, I can't like him, wow that was amazing. _Amon smiled at her and slipped his mask back into place. She had caught sight of the beginning of a scar, but she ignored it. Instead of talking she turned and leaned her back against his side, slouching a little bit. He watched her carefully, but she only yawned. He stiffened when he felt her, for lack of a better word, snuggle against him. He thought for a second, but then moved his arm over her shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

Something slammed into the front door of Sayuri's house. She jolted awake, slightly aware of Amon's arm draped over her. He snapped awake as well, rising on his feet instantly. Another slam echoed about the house. Someone shouted from outside, but Sayuri only caught the word "police." Amon spun her around to face him.

"Listen to me now. I held you hostage for information about your father's factory. You did not tell me anything, and you think I was planning to attack the factory. Make up a story, say whatever you have to. I'm sorry, I need to make this look realistic."

Sayuri fearfully looked up at him as he chi-blocked her as gently as he could. Amon caught her as she was about to fall and placed her on the ground. There was another slam at the door and he looked up.

"I will see you when it is safe."

He told her before silently exiting through a window. The door crashed open and a parade of metal benders entered the house. They spread out through the house and a healer crouched over her.

"Are you hurt?"

She demanded as she examined Sayuri.

"No, Amon just chi-blocked me to stop me from moving. I'll be fine."

Someone lifted her up and carried her over to the couch so she could sit. Sayuri recognized ex-chief Beifong and councilman Tenzin as they entered. She did her best to look scared and quickly succeeded in making herself cry. Councilman Tenzin looked on awkwardly at her and things in the room quickly began to calm down. A metal-bender approached them, stating that Amon had gotten away. Sayuri gritted her teeth to stop a smile and she suddenly spotted her father coming through the door.

"Dad!"

She called out, but the policemen kept him outside.

"I know that you want to see your father, but we have some questions for you."

Beifong said. Sayuri shrunk herself into the couch a little, having regained a small amount of movement.

"Okay."

She replied in a small voice.

"Why was Amon here?"

"He, uh, broke in and started asking me about where my dad works. You see, my dad, he works at a factory… They only hire water benders to cool down parts of machinery."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing really ma'am. Just that there were a lot of workers and that it was a large factory. Nothing that he couldn't have known if he visited the factory himself."

Sayuri sniffled and looked up pleadingly at the two adults.

"Can I _please_ go see my dad?"

"Not yet. How did Amon break in?"

Sayuri's arms felt like jelly, but she succeeded in pointing at the broken window Amon had exited through.

"Did he say anything important?"

"No, he just kept yelling at me. I don't even know that much about my dad's factory!"

Sayuri broke into more tears and Councilman Tenzin placed his hand on ex-chief Beifong's shoulder.

"I think we're done here."

The ex-chief nodded and sent in Sayuri's father.

"If you remember anything, please call us."

They said as Sayuri's dad quickly embraced her, but her mind was elsewhere. _Please let Amon be okay, _she thought.

"Sweetie? Sayuri? I asked you if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. I'm just really tired. Do you think you could help me to my room?"

Sayuri's dad nodded and picked her up from the couch.

"I can walk now, you know."

Sayuri's father huffed and continued carrying her anyways, gently placing her on her bed in her room.

"Call me if you need anything, okay Sayuri?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

The door closed behind Sayuri's dad. Sayuri pulled a pillow over her head and sighed.

_Oh Spirits, what have I gotten myself into? _

**You guys have all been super nice to me, so thank you! I love all your reviews I hope you liked the chapter! I actually changed a lot of this chapter before I posted it, but I think it was for the better. Also, my darn page breaks broke again :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are all so nice! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, you all rock! I got a little stuck on this chapter, but hopefully it still flows alright.**

* * *

Sayuri kicked at the dirt in the alleyway she was in and then looked up at the slowly brightening pink sky. It was almost five in the morning now, but she had forgotten her watch so she couldn't know for sure. A bird chirped awake along with several others, but Sayuri only glared at them. She sighed and pulled a square of paper from her pocket, taking a second to unfold it.

_We need to talk._

_Lotus Flower Ave. _

_4 am_

She had laughed when she saw the time on the paper- she was anything but a morning person. Sayuri sighed as she pulled her hair into a bun. She looked around the alley and her eyes rested on an empty crate. She perched herself on it and started to swing her legs back and forth in boredom. She had been waiting in the alley for an entire hour now and she was annoyed that she had come at all. The only person who could've left the note was Amon- who else could sneak into her house, place a note on a pillow, and escape without anyone noticing when she and her father were home? She had known for sure that the note hadn't been there that morning and she'd been home with her dad all day. It _had_ to be Amon.

It had been a week since the police had attempted to capture Amon at her house. Spirits know how they knew he was there anyways. She had not heard, spoken, or seen Amon since that day. He wasn't in custody, it would've been all over the news if that was true.

Sayuri looked up and observed the surrounding roofs, noticing a few men crouched down. Their eyes were the only thing she could really see, and they were glowing green. Equalists. Probably ordered by Amon to watch over her in the alley while she waited. Sayuri snorted. As if she needed anyone to watch over her. No one was even awake yet. The city was completely quiet, save for a few animals. Footsteps echoed from the opposite side of the alley and she swung her head in their direction. Amon was walking towards her, looking much more tense than usual. She hopped off the crate and faced him.

"What happened? I haven't-"

"Quiet." Amon snapped. Sayuri looked surprised, but stayed quiet. She did not stop from pursing her lips and glaring, though. Amon placed his hands behind his back and began to pace.

"Sayuri, it was foolish of me to get involved with you."

Sayuri clenched her jaw. She knew this was coming, she just _knew_ it.

"Being with you makes you unsafe. You could have been arrested that day. I regret that-"

Sayuri took a deep breath and shook her head. Amon continued to talk, but she was not longer listening. She concentrated very hard on not crying. There was something _final _in his tone and she did not have the energy to go through another verbal sparring with him.

Sayuri let out a curse and her green eyes got cloudy with tears. Amon stopped his monologue to her and straightened his shirt.

"You're leaving? _Giving up on us? _Just like that?"

Something in her tone sounded broken and Amon wanted to flinch when he heard it.

"We shouldn't have been involved in the first place. It was silly- we both know it would never have worked out anyway."

"No." Sayuri turned around. "I guess not." She began to walk away.

"It would've ended badly for the both of us! You know that, Sayuri!"

He yelled after her. She immediately turned on her heels and whipped a wave of water at him. She looked down and realized she had bended the water right out of some grass.

"You are a jerk. A selfish, selfish jerk."

She said without looking up.

"I am not selfish, I am ending this now before we both get hurt."

Sayuri ripped her gaze from the ground.

"You're ridiculous. What, do you think we're both just going to move on with our lives now? That I'm going to find a nice water bender and date him? Maybe get married? Is that what you expect to happen?"

Amon clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Perhaps."

Sayuri let out a bark of laughter.

"_Please._ Like you wouldn't kill any guy who got in ten feet of me- let alone kissed me."

"That is in the past now, we are wrong for each other. I am going to walk away and we are not going to see each other again."

Sayuri watched Amon intently.

"We are only considered wrong for each other because you made it that way. If you just gave up your hate-fest of benders-"

"Do not speak to me like you understand!" He snarled. Amon climbed onto a roof and stared down at Sayuri. "And do not try to find me again. _Goodbye, _Sayuri."

And then he was gone. Sayuri immediately let out an angry shriek and swiftly kicked the nearest garbage can. She pulled out the letter back out from her pocket and tore it up, watching the pieces flutter to the ground.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Sayuri pushed a few random strands of her hair back behind her ear. She blew on her tea and sipped it leisurely. It was a warm Saturday morning and Sayuri was at a newly opened tea shop in the middle of town. As soon as her tea was empty she placed a few coins on her table. She stood up and walked out the door, into the busy streets. Her eyes immediately caught a man peering from around one of the corners. She angrily glared at him, making it obvious she had seen him. Amon had kept true to his promise of not seeing her again, but that did not stop him from continuously keeping around some of his extra men to watch over her.

The first time she had spotted one of the Equalist guards, she had walked right up and punched him as hard as she could. He had landed on the ground with a satisfying _thump _and she leaned down over him.

"When you report back to your leader, make sure to remember to mention this."

Then she had stepped over him and continued on her way. Amon was still sending people to watch her, but they were getting a bit stealthier each time.

Sayuri walked towards the direction of the Equalist, wondering why they kept showing up. She had made it clear she didn't want them there, but they ignored her. Just as she reached the corner, a large figure bumped into her and knocked her down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She looked up and the figure, a boy about her age, extended his hand. He helped her up and she dusted herself off. He smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but not be angry anymore.

"I'm Bolin! Sorry, I really should've been watching where I was going."

"It's alright."

Sayuri smiled back, but her thoughts were on another was sure that the Equalist had left; now he had a head start and there was no way she could catch him. Bolin stayed quiet for a second, but when Sayuri looked up he blushed.

"I was wondering, maybe we could, um, do something together? I've actually seen you around here a few times."

To Sayuri's surprise, the Equalist peeked around the corner again, listening intently. Sayuri smiled again and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

In the back of her head, Sayuri felt terrible about taking advantage of Bolin, but she knew that once Amon was jealous there was no way he would stay away.

* * *

"Sir?"

Amon turned away from his plans and looked at one the man in front of him.

"Yes?"

Amon knew that this was one of the men he had put on rotation to watch over Sayuri. They had been giving him occasional reports, but there wasn't usually anything of note. Most of the time they only told him that she was attacking them, which made Amon stifle a laugh. He could picture Sayuri waltzing up to one of his men and punching them out of annoyance. He had made sure all of the men knew the consequences, should they ever attempt to hit back.

"One of the Avatar's friends came in contact with Sayuri today. Bolin, the earth bender."

Amon stared at the Equalist curiously.

"And what did he do?"

"He, um, asked her out sir."

Amon turned around to his plans again. He flipped a few pages around and looked up again.

"And her response?"

"She agreed."

Amon nodded. The Equalist bowed and left, leaving Amon to his thoughts.

_She is just trying to make me upset. It will not work, it is better for her to be with someone else… It is wrong for us to try to be together…_

Amon spent the rest of his night trying to convince himself not to go back after Sayuri.

**Aw, poor Amon. **

**On a completely random note, I'm adopting a kitten on Saturday! Yay! He is orange and we are naming him Aslan. **_**Adorable! **_***squee***


	6. PSA

_NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY_

Nope, this isn't a chapter, I'll be updating soon though. I wanted to put up this PSA really quick. **If you haven't heard yet, this site is planning to trash every story with too much sex or violence. **The parameters of the story destruction were a bit unclear, but mostly they are going to take out stories "involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on."

A petition has been created HERE:

change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net #

Just delete the spaces I put in and sign the petition. We are up to quite a high number of signers so thanks a lot if you participate!

Another quick FYI, you want to boycott the site for a while but still need your fanfiction fix, google 'archive of our own.' Its another great fanfic site you can use.

Thanks,

whynotlive


End file.
